


Loud

by JuJustRolling



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Featuring, Gen, M/M, alternative universe, and maybe, if ya squint, introvert jihoon, jeongshua, meanie couple, non-idol life, this is mostly a jihoon centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuJustRolling/pseuds/JuJustRolling
Summary: This is a Jihoon-centric fic; An appreciation of how I think he's pretty introverted in public but gets “loud” (mentally comfortable) with a smaller amount of people that he’s close with.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> this is my third attempt in writing fanfic and kinda worried about the results so pls feel free to leave constructive criticism and/or shower me with validation lol

  _‘It’s loud.’_

Jihoon sips some water as he looks around. He knows he wouldn’t have fun at a party filled with too many strangers but Seungcheol is co-hosting it with Jeonghan, and Jihoon wants to spend some time with his lover. Unfortunately, he can’t stay at Seungcheol’s side as Jeonghan whisked him away to do some networking and hosting obligations.

Jihoon pouts a little as he moves around the living room. He can hear Seungkwan and Seokmin arguing about what song to play next from the kitchen.

_‘Don’t want to get dragged in that.’_

He glances in the dining room and sees a crowd cheering on Hansol and Soonyoung, who are aggressively playing ping-pong on a table filled with alcoholic beverages.

_‘Some new take on beer-pong?’_

Settling in a secluded corner, Jihoon resigns himself in people-watching, occasionally browsing on his phone to kill time and stop strangers from talking to him.

_‘I should’ve listened to Seungcheol’s suggestion to hang out with Mingyu and Wonwoo instead…’_

His phone vibrates:

 **michael chanson:** How’s the party hyung?

 **geegeehoon:** It’s too loud and crowded with strangers. You would hate it.

 **michael chanson:** debatable though I’m kinda suffering rn

 **geegeehoon:** ?? Aren’t you hanging out with Junhui and Minghao?

 **michael chanson:** yea we’re watching a Chinese drama rn and they forgot to put on the subtitles and I can’t mention it because this drama immediately went from 1 to 100 in the beginning and is 2 INTENSE 2 INTERRUPT and both Jun and Minghao are crying rn because the angst is 2 real and I don’t wanna (one. lol get it? Wanna one???) seem like a dick by interrupting this emotional moment

 **geegeehoon:** rip

 **michael chanson:** thanks. R u going to stay long at the party?

 **geegeehoon:** probably gonna leave soon

 **michael chanson:** kk. Ah, I think the drama is wrapping up so ttyl hyung!

 **geegeehoon:** gn!

Jihoon checks the time. 10:38 PM. He’s been here for around 30 minutes, saying hi to the few familiar faces and ignoring everybody else so that’s enough partying for him. Also, he’s starting to feel a headache forming thanks to the booming music and chatter around him.

Rolling his shoulders, he pushes himself off the wall that he was leaning on and starts to walk towards the exit, sending a quick message to Seungcheol.

 **Jihoonie:** fyi that I’m leaving rn. You don’t have to see me out so keep doing your host stuff and hf

 **Cheollie:** ㅠㅠtake me with youuuu

 **Jihoonie:** ㅋㅋㅋ

“Jihoon!”

He turns around and sees Jisoo approaching him.

“Oh, hyung! Hey, how are you doing?” Jihoon tilts his head in slight confusion. Jisoo isn’t a big fan of crowded, stranger-filled parties either and would rarely accompany Jeonghan to them.

“I’m good. And you?... Are you leaving already?” Jisoo gives him a small frown.

Jihoon sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

“I can stay longer if you want.”

“Don’t be silly Jihoon. I don’t want to be here also but I promised Jeonghan that I would help out as an extra hand for this, so I’ll suffer for the both of us here,” Jisoo dramatically sighs. “Ah, speaking of Jeonghan, do you know where he is?”

“Upstairs with Seungcheol and some other people. Doing their networking and host duties.”

“Thanks, Jihoon. Should I let Seungcheol know that you’re leaving?”

“No need. He already knows,” He waves his phone in indication.

“That’s good. I won’t keep you from leaving so I’ll see you later, somewhere a bit quieter hopefully!”

“Same hyung,” Jihoon waves him goodbye as he leaves the party.

Luckily, his apartment complex is not too far away from the party’s location, so Jihoon decides to walk. When he

arrives at the complex, he glances up to look at Mingyu’s and Wonwoo’s window, a few levels below his and Seungcheol’s. Seeing how some light was shining through it, he looks at his phone and wonders if he should message them to see if they’re still awake.

“Hyung!”

Jihoon’s head perks up and sees Mingyu waving from his opened window, holding a PS4 controller.

“Hyung! Play ‘World Soccer Winning Eleven’ with me!!”

Wonwoo, holding a bowl of popcorn, squeezes besides Mingyu.

“Please play against him. He made me lose and now he’s declaring that he’s Faker’s* prodigy.”

“I did not make you lose!”

“Yes, you did. Every time I scored you would tear up and over salt my popcorn you crocodile tear jerker jerk.”

“What are you-“

“Geez, quiet down you guys! You’ll wake your neighbors! Open the door for me!” Jihoon interrupts their bickering and takes the stairs two at a time until he reaches their floor. Though he made a new record for reaching their floor, he was gasping for air because stairs will always remind anybody anywhere how weak you are.

Mingyu and Wonwoo watch him catch his breath from their couch as he enters their apartment. Standing in front of them, Jihoon declares,

“I’ll beat Mingyu’s ass for you Wonwoo.”

“And they say romance is dead,” Wonwoo smiles.

Mingyu pouts at Wonwoo, “How can you say that in front of your boyfriend.”

“Oh my god, I’ll just leave,” Jihoon starts to head back out to go to his own apartment floor.

“No! Hyung! Please play with me! Wonwoo is too easy to beat against!” Mingyu drags Jihoon back and pushes a controller onto his hands.

“What the fu- I will literally beat your ass myself!!” Wonwoo fumes.

 _‘Maybe I should’ve suffered with Jisoo hyung at the party instead…’_ Jihoon contemplates.

\----An hour later----

“MESSI SUNBAENIN!” Mingyu begs in desperation.

“RONALDO! RONALDO! CRISTIANO RONAALDOO!” Jihoon hollers in victory.

“I think I over salted this batch of popcorn,” Wonwoo comments.

“You are officially the worst e-sports commentator ever Wonwoo,” Mingyu quips.

“Focus on winning game, you loser.”

“Please continue to report on the popcorn.”

Jihoon cackles as Mingyu sets up the rematch while Wonwoo stage-whispers, “What a sore loser.”

A few hours later, their adrenaline died down and Jihoon excused himself. Exiting their apartment, he addresses them as they watched him leave,

“Thanks for inviting me, I had so much fun! Next time, I’ll host the rematch at my place and provide the snacks.”

Wonwoo smiles, “I should be thanking you for beating his ass, and that sounds good. Maybe we could rope Seungcheol hyung into it and make it a 2 v 2 match and invite Chan to sub for me.”

“Yea! How about next week? Can you ask him, hyung?” Mingyu asks excitingly.

Jihoon smiles in response, “Yea, will do! I’ll message you later confirming the details!”

With light steps, Jihoon climbs up the stairs to his own floor.

\----4:04 AM----

Jihoon groggily wakes up and checks the time when he feels the bed dip from Seungcheol’s weight.

“Hey,” Seungcheol hugs him from behind, blanketing the Jihoon in warmth and kisses his hair.

“Sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep.”

Jihoon hums in response, turning around to snuggles against Seungcheol’s chest.

“I had fun with Mingyu and Wonwoo… Thank you.”

Seungcheol looks at him in surprise.

“Wh-“

“I know you texted them about me leaving the party.”

“Yea… Sorry that I couldn’t stay with you-“

“Don’t apologize for doing your host duties,” Jihoon yawns.

“You’re so understanding Hoonie.”

“You are too, Cheollie,” Jihoon mumbles.

“Really?”

“Hmm, yes, if you let me sleep right now and host that soccer game with me here next week to beat Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Chan...”

Seungcheol chuckles, “Will gladly do so. Go to sleep, love.”

Jihoon sighs softly as falls asleep, using Seungcheol’s heartbeat as a lullaby.

 _‘It’s loud,’_ He pleasantly thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> *Faker is the best player in League of Legends, which is a socially accepted and very popular e-sport game in Korea (in America, LoL is huge but the public attitudes are still kinda skeptical and negative towards e-sports). Faker being the best player is not an opinion; it’s a fact and I will fight you on this. Come at me bruh. 
> 
> Also, you can watch Mingyu and Jihoon actually play against each other on the Seventeen Vlive (http://www.vlive.tv/video/25179?channelCode=F99B3). I haven’t watched a lot of Vlive videos but this one is definitely one of my fav. Mingyu and Jihoon yelling and having fun, Seungcheol whining abt not receiving attention then reassuring Chan about his appearance THEN having to adjust the camera angle because Mingyu’s face wasn’t showing and Jihoon couldn’t see the screen loll and so many more precious moments lol


End file.
